


road trip

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: Parksborn Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Peter's mentioned road trips before- Harry decides it's the perfect time.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Parksborn Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045089
Kudos: 14
Collections: Parksborn Week 2020





	road trip

**Author's Note:**

> my second work for parksborn week!!!
> 
> road trip :)

"I want to go somewhere," Harry speaks up out of nowhere. "Before-" He stops himself.

Peter raises an eyebrow. "Like, where?"

"I dunno, anywhere-" He pauses, "You mentioned a road trip a while ago, and maybe we could just go..."

"Yeah, that sounds fun."

* * *

Hours are spent on the road. 

Peter is at the wheel a majority of the time- Harry seems to have a slight fear of driving. They talk about little things. Not about hero work, not about the curse, just about them. That one book that took over Peter's attention for 3 months in 8th grade, the time Harry missed a prank war in boarding school by being two feet too far to the left, that one dinosaur statue on the side of the road, Peter please can we go see it please-

They stop at too many roadside attractions across the country. Harry points out the most random ones, and much to Peter's chagrin, he buys little objects from every single one. 

Peter ends up with all of them.

"They're for you, Pete," Harry grins, while holding up a little ceramic cat. "To remind you of me."

"Harry, we already have so many-"

"I have the money. Quiet."

Peter groans.

They stop at motels, some run down and some in the middle of nowhere. All a part of Harry wanting the 'perfect experience.' 

Nights are spent curled up in a single bed in a random motel or in the back seat of the car they're traveling in- thankfully one of Harry's.

Most of it is perfect and it really is.

They're together.


End file.
